Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to a link connector for connecting links together.
Description of the Related Art
Links are used to connect a variety of rig equipment together. For example, links are used to connect a top drive/traveling block with an elevator. The links are used in a set of two. Depending on the rig operation, the length or the size (or load rating) of the set of links that is needed often changes. Thus multiple sets of links of various lengths are required. The multiple sets of links, however, can take up a significant amount of space on a rig, which is very limited.
Therefore, there is a need for providing links that accommodate different length and/or size requirements while reducing the amount of space taken up on a rig.